Through My Eyes
by kathryny
Summary: The Reaping through Foxface's point of view


I wake up to complete and utter darkness. Slowly I get out of bed and go to the light switch. As I walk I realize that it is unusually cold in the apartment. This is probably because the super of the building. He can't tie his shoes without needing help let alone run this building well. I turn on the light and notice that my dad's bed which lies across the room from mine is empty which is odd. If he leaves early to do something he usually wakes me and he works in the afternoon never in the morning. I stare at the bed for a while trying to figure out where he may have gone but give up. I have things to do before the Reaping today and one of them isn't staring at my father's empty bed.

I go into the kitchen where I set a pot of coffee on the stove to brew and make myself some toast. In the distance I hear the rumbling of the power plants. Usually I don't eat in the mornings. A cup of coffee does it but today I eat because of the Reaping. As I toast the bread I notice my hands are shaking. I'm scared for today. This is my fourth year in the Reaping and this year I had to take out a tesserae to help get by. I know there are others with more names and better chances of getting reaped but knowing the extra name is in there scares me.

I finish my breakfast and go to the dresser that's next to my bed. I pull out a faded black shirt, worn out pants and some boots. All of it is old, all of it once belonged to someone else in the district and has been given to me to use, and none of it is new. I also put my hair up into two little buns. I've done this so many times I can do it quickly and without looking. Once my clothes are on I head for the door but as I do I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror next to my dad's bed. I am nothing impressive. There are girls who are prettier than me and boys who have never given me a second look. My red hair tends to turn people off. I like it though. In place where gray, brown and black are everywhere I stand out.

I run out of the apartment and down through the apartment building. Out in the street I run. I know where I'm going and run without thinking. I swerve through people and go down streets and alleys until I'm finally at my special place. Down an alley nobody ever walks through between two apartment buildings is where the special place is just in front of the fence that surrounds the city. Slowly I climb over the fence that lies in front of it and hop down into my garden. Twenty feet away is the fence that leads to outside the district. I walk through the rows of plants inspecting them carefully for any sign of disease or bugs. The strawberries I planted are coming in nicely and will be wonderful to eat over the summer. The flowers smell great and the herbs I've planted in the back will soon be ready for cooking.

For hours I just garden and forget out everything but then I hear _gong_, _gong_,_gong. _That's the signal telling everybody the Reaping is about to happen. I curse myself. I had totally forgotten about it. Quickly I climb back over the fence and into the vacant alley. For a second I contemplate going back home and change and wash myself a bit but decide against it. I have no time. I sprint as fast as I can to the Central Square where the Reaping is.

I am one of the last people to arrive at the square but I make it on time. After I check in with the Peacekeeper I head to where the sixteen year olds are. Along the way I look in the crowd for my father. I spot him. His hair is red like mine but a darker color, auburn I guess. When he sees me he smiles widely like he's saying good to see you. I smile back. _Good to see you too_. I stand with the other girls of my age. The typical reaping stuff happens and I barely pay attention. I'm so nervous. I just want the escort lady to pick the names already. I just don't want it to be me.

Finally she goes and picks out a name from the girl's bowl and she says who it is. At first I don't process it but then she says it again. It's me. It is me. I am this year's girl tribute for District 5. I am in complete and utter shock. I don't move but then the Peacekeepers come over and begin to guide me to where the escort is. Everybody was looking at me. That's how they knew where I was. As I walk I realize how dirty my hands and jeans are. I really should have washed up or something. My clothes look awful.

I stand next to the escort as she calls the male tribute. He's somebody I don't know. I swallow hard trying to prevent myself from crying but it doesn't work. The tears come down slowly. I'm so scared. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave my dad. He's already lost my mom I don't want him to lose me too.

The Reaping finally ends and the escort guides us into the Justice Building and to two separate rooms where any visitors will see us. I'll only have one visitor though, my dad. I'm not exactly social and don't really have any friends. When I die my dad will be the only one that will miss me.

Once the door closes and I'm in the room all by myself I begin to cry. I can't control it. They come and come and then the door opens and my dad's arms are around me, hugging me. I look at him and see tears in his eyes. He's been crying too.

He pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes. "Hey," he says. "Hey don't cry." I look away from him and continue to cry because I'm going to die. "HONEY LOOK AT ME!" he says desperately, "You're going to do good. I know it. You know how I know? You're smart. You know plants and are very clever. None of the other tributes are like that. You know it. You could win." After he's done talking I look up and see tears welling up in his eyes and I hug him again. We stay there for a while. If I had any other visitors they would come in right now but of course I don't. Then the Peacekeepers come in and break us apart. It's time for me to go. I look at back at him one last time and say, "I'll see you." I can win.


End file.
